


Holding On

by Swimmergirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, The Walking Despairs, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl/pseuds/Swimmergirl
Summary: “I-I don’t… I don’t want to die.” Kokichi rasped, his voice weakening with each passing moment. The words drove a dagger right through Shuichi’s chest, the boy shaking his head in denial.“You won’t.” He said a little too quickly.______Shuichi and Kokichi are trapped under a rock slide. They have some revelations.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a Zombie AU I created called for an RP. It's called "The Walking Despairs" and this was inspired by idea by one of the players. I'm not super happy with how I did it but I hope you guys enjoy anyway!

Shuichi never liked the color red. 

It was always too bright for him, the boy preferred cooler colors, such as blue or gray. But right now, as he laid underneath the pile of rocks, Kokichi in the same position across from him…

He had never hated it more.

It had all happened so quickly, and Kokichi got the worst of the avalanche. The stone through his stomach and the red liquid pooling across the dirt beneath him made that all too evident. Shuichi couldn’t feel his legs. It was a blessing and a curse, the pain wasn’t as sharp as it would be if he could feel them, but he didn’t want to think about what that meant.

“...Shumai?”

Kokichi’s voice was breathy, as if the simple word took a substantial amount of effort. The mask he usually wore had shattered, leaving the broken pieces behind. None of the boy's usual enthusiasm or light was here. He didn't have the energy anymore. The detective was panicking, but he somehow managed to keep his tone steady, for the other’s sake.

“I’m right here, Kichi.” He lifted his head from the ground, the only movement he could really do from the way he was pinned on his stomach. 

“I’m right here.” He repeated. He had to give him something, anything, to hold onto. He couldn’t bring himself to look at how much blood was staining the ground. They’d be okay. Rantaro, Kaede- They would find them. They’d be fine. Just hold on.

“I-I don’t… I don’t want to die.” Kokichi rasped, his voice weakening with each passing moment. The words drove a dagger right through Shuichi’s chest, the boy shaking his head in denial. 

“You won’t.” He said a little too quickly. “You’ll-”

“I- I- I failed them.” Kokichi’s breathing increased, Shuichi’s eyes widening as he watched the scene. This vulnerability, this fear, it was so unlike Kokichi, and it terrified him.

“I failed- I failed Dice.” He was shaking by now, voice breaking as more and more blood seeped out from the wound. “I left them- I- I- I left them behind, and they died- they all died- they all died because of me-”

...What? No, no Kokichi wouldn’t say that. Kokichi never admitted anything about his past, about Dice. He would never say that unless-

_Unless he was dying._

“Stop.” Shuichi’s voice shattered, tears finally welling up in his eyes. They looked brown in this light. 

“Stop it.” He begged, somehow finding the strength to move his arm. He reached it forward, placing his hand on Kokichi’s. It was unusually warm in this suffocating atmosphere. He refused to let the tears fall, that would make Kokichi panic more. He had to keep him calm, he had to.

“Please.” Shuichi interlaced their fingers, giving their hands a gentle squeeze. Kokichi’s breathing calmed down just a bit, but Shuichi could still feel how badly his hand was shaking.

“I don’t wanna die…” Kokichi mumbled, sounding more and more tired with each passing minute. The boy rested his head on the ground, blinking slowly at Shuichi. 

“You won’t.” He promised both of them.

Kokichi let out a chuckle, the sound of it weak and dampened with the blood in his mouth. 

“You’re… you’re a shitty liar, Shumai…”

“No. No no no-” Shuichi swallowed hard, panic that he had been trying so hard to keep buried clawing at his throat and threatening to tear him apart from the inside.

“Hey…” Kokichi coughed, and Shuichi saw a small splatter of blood hit one of the rocks. “I… I hope you’re right. About-”

Another cough.

“About going on…”

“Shut up.” 

Kokichi’s eyes moved to his again, widening just a bit at how forceful the words were.

“Just- just shut up!” Shuichi finally broke, tears running down his face as he choked on a sob.  
“I- I can’t! I can’t lose you, too!” 

“Mm…” Kokichi hummed, and Shuichi could feel the boy’s grip on his hand starting to loosen. “Maybe I’ll see you again… or not. Who knows…”

“Please, just-.” Shuichi was dying. Maybe not physically, at least not yet, but inside. He was breaking apart. 

“Just hold on.”

Kokichi took another breath, purple meeting brown one more time. He gave a ghost of a smile, his voice so small Shuichi almost missed it.

“...I love you, Shuichi.”

Shuichi’s eyes blew wide, the words sending a shock that froze him to the spot. 

“What..?” His voice was raspy, everything else struggling to comprehend the situation. He- he-

And then, Kokichi let go.

It happened in the blink of an eye, but when Shuichi felt the hand in his go limp, he looked up to see the boy lying still, eyes closed.

Not moving.

“Wait…” This couldn’t be happening. Not like this, not before he got to say it back.

“WAIT! NO!” Shuichi’s scream was raw, the sound hurting his throat. He squeezed Kokichi’s hand tighter, begging for anything, any sign that he was still there.

But it was cold.

“NO! NO, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU, TOO! DON’T DO THIS! DON’T LEAVE ME!”

His cries fell on dead ears. 

**“KOKICHI!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always comments are appreciated! I might write more for this AU if people are interested.


End file.
